Computer programmers frequently store their software on flexible magnetic media or mini disks. The mini disks come in several popular sizes and all are capable of storing tremendous amounts of information or software. The mini disk may be conveniently inserted into an electronic computer which is capable of utilizing the software or the information. Consequently, the mini disks provide a very convenient means for programming a computer, transferring a program among computers and storage of information.
The proliferation of small computers has generated a tremendous need for computer programming, a need filled by supplying programs on mini disks. The mini disks are frequently mailed to the user or the user may purchase the mini disks in a retail establishment.
A major concern of the purchaser or recipient of the mini disks is that the disks not be tampered with or damaged prior to receipt. The damage may be of the physical type where dust or other hard particulates scratch the relatively soft magnetic media of the disks thereby rendering the software inoperable. Another cause of damage is due to the accumulation of a static charge which can erase or otherwise alter the magnetic coating of the disks. Consequently, one skilled in the art will appreciate that there is a need for a mini disk holder which prevents tampering with the disk while also preventing scratching and static charge accumulation.
Craig, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,778 discloses a photograph and negative holder comprising two sheets of transparent material which are joined to define a pocket for receipt of a photograph. A flap having an adhesive thereon closes the pocket and provides a convenient means for mounting the holder to a panel. An opening communicating with the pocket will permit entry of dust, however.
Rohde, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,628 discloses a thermoplastic flexible packet which has an opening therein defined by a thin groove line in the envelope body portion. The groove line defines a pre-determined opening permitting access to the interior of the packet wherein an article is stored. The package must be heat sealed, however, and this may damage the mini disk.
Kugler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,766 discloses a flexible package which is sealed around its periphery and has an opening at one end thereof to permit the removal of the article contained in the package. The package must be heat sealed and thereby may damage the mini disk.
From the above, one skilled in the art will appreciate that a mini disk holder is advantageous in order to permit the continued utilization of mini disks by computer programmers. Many computer programmers do not have the equipment necessary to seal plastic envelopes because that equipment can be expensive. Additionally, the sealing equipment frequently emits electronic noise which may damage the disk or otherwise alter the magnetic coating contained thereon. Consequently, a mini disk holder which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which also does not require the utilization of special sealing equipment is advantageous if continued utilization of mini disks is to occur.